BLack to the past Part 3
Morning in the Kamceatka forests, transition in the terorost camp and prison cell.* R (whispering): Dudley, Kitty, wake up, we got to prepare ourselves . (lightly pushes Dudley in his sleep) Dudley (talking asleep): Mmm, I got a new piñata and no stick, oh well, I’ll use my hands !!! R: Wait, what ?! *Dudley punches R in the face* Dudley (talking asleep): Oh boy, I’ll get so many candy this time. (Because of his over reation, Dudley wakes up, and finds his fist on R’s snout) Hey R……..are you a piñata ? R: No, but I think I’ll soon become one. *straightens snout* *In the meanwhile Kitty wakes up by herself* R: Glad you’re awake guys, today is an important day so I gave you guys a few extra hours of sleep. Kitty: But wait, what’s the time ? R: 7 A.M. Dudley: WHY SO EARLY !! I had the best dream where I was a piñata king. R: I’m sorry guys, but we’re in such a situation, when we need to responsible and organized. Kitty: Understand. R: Plus, they should serve us breakfast anytime now *smiles* *Right after a few seconds, they hear footsteps towards their cell, and through a special hole installed in the lower side of the door, slides them their plates of food* Dudley: Finally, breakfast. I’m starving !! *Grabs a plate and starts to eat. Soon after, he spits all the food* Kitty: What’s wrong Dudley ? Dudley: There is no bacon or candy in here, in this………what is this anyway ? R: Oh well, this is quite a standard prisoner food, porridge on water. Kitty: Come on Dudley, it can’t be that bad, takes a spoon and takes a bit from her plate. (Makes an expression of a face ready to throw up) R (face palms): Guys, is it really that bad (takes a bit himself) Hey, only my school cantina made food that tasted like that, I’m actually still used to it *laughs* (Eats the whole plate in seconds) Dudley: I can’t and I won’t eat this. I don’t even know what it’s made of. Kitty: It’s ok Dudley. R: Yeah, plus we don’t need to eat that much *takes a napkin and cleans his snout* Soon, we will be finished with………. Dudley: AAAAHH !! I can’t believe this is how it will all end !!! R: Brace yourself Dudley, it’s almost the time. Kitty: And what time more specifically R ? R: 7:30 A.M. (Takes his cellphone from his pocket and starts randomly typing. Well, it’s 7:29 now, are you ready guys ? Kitty and Dudley: Not exactly. (Lean heads down) R: It’s the time 7:30 (Smiles) *Soon after, they hear some more footsteps coming towards them. The armed executioners come right near their door. In that very moment, they all hear explosions outside the camp, explosion located in diametrically opposite zones.* Dudley: What was that ?!! *Right in the next moments, they hear the members of the camp getting in their SUV’s and exiting the camp.* R: Ok, this is our chance. Kitty, can you open the door lock with your claws ? Kitty: It’s no use R, I tried yesterday, and nothing. R: Hmm *takes a single claw out and stares at the lock. Then he putts his claw back and lifts his foot, sticking it right on the door lock. Then he ignites his booster, welding through the door lock in counted seconds.* Kitty: Wow, you did it. But you seem to use those rockets for anything, but flying. R: I just want to use then at full potential. *opens the door* Come on guys. Dudley: Oh right, so what do we do next !! *they all run out of the cell* R: Well, you guys go find the RUFF Mobile, in the mean time I’ll……….. *In that second R hits into Jr.* Jr.: Everything going according to plan, what now ? R: Son, help Dudley and Kitty find our car. Jr.: Oh, it’s placed right there. *Points at the parking site, full of other SUV’s* R: Ok you go there, I got to find the first component of the time machine. *Starts running at the largest building in the camp* *In the mean time Dudley and Kitty run up to the car, but see an armed terrorist right next to it.* Kitty: Ok Dudley, you stay here, I’ll take care of that guy. Dudley ? *doesn’t see him* Dudley !! *In the mean time was running up to the guardian guarding the RUFF Mobile, which, by chance was holding a piece of meat in his hands* Dudley: Meat !! *smiles* *Dudley heads straight into the guard with his head pushing him away and leaving him unconscious* Kitty: Great job Dudley !!! Dudley *chewing the meat*: What did you say Kitty ? Kitty: You took care of the guardian !! Dudley: YEah, and totally not because I wanted his meat. *On the other side of the camp R searches through a building the first component . He enters the only office room in that building and walks closer to the desk.* R: So, if I were to be the leader of a highly efficient organization, where would I hide an object of such importance ? (Sees the motherboard right on the desk) Retreat my question: If I were to be the stupid leader *laughs* *grabs the motherboard and runs out of the building. Soon he arrives at the RUFF Mobile* Jr. : (Arrives there as well with a bag) Sorry I’m late. R: We got to leave now, the terrorists could return here any second now. *They all get in the RUFF Mobile and take off* R: Now we’re safe. *Kitty looks in the rear view mirror, and sees a missile flying straight into them* Kitty: We’re not safe !! R: Oh, that’s just a rocket. (calm face expression) Dudley and Kitty: AAAHH !! *When the missile comes closer to the jet, a mini gun is pulled out of the rear lights, destroying the rocket.* Jr.: Active defense system ? R: Yup, I want to congratulate you guys, that was a very successful organized evasion. Kitty: Organized, what do you mean, we were taking actions on the way. R: Almost, you seen, when yesterday, Dudley started howling at the camp fire, I knew they were going to look for us. So I told my son to go in the forest, follow us to the camp, and plant across it’s perimeter some explosives I gave him, and detonate them at a specific time, in order to create a diversion this morning. Dudley: That was awesome !! R: It went perfect, but you were a little late son, what happened. Jr.: You see, I thought we might borrow some basic supplies from that camp, so I took our lunch from there. *pulls up a bag full of food* Sorry I got out of the schedule. R *looking with a poker face*: Nah, *laughs* I would’ve done the same thing. Great job. *After a few minutes the car lands* Kitty: Why are we landing, are we there already ? R: No, I just decided we need a lunch break before finding the last component. *exits car* Dudley: Alright !! I’m starving. So what’s in the bag you got from that camp. Jr.: Well, they had better food then the prisoners I see, there’s a little cheese, cereals, fruits…… Dudley: NO!! How about the meat ?! Jr.: Yeah, and a barbeque stick. *Dudley grabs it and eats on the place. Everyone starts to eat. In 20 minutes everyone ate up, and enters the car.* R: Ok, I see everyone’s ready for the way. Next stop: Siberia. *converts car in jet and takes off* Kitty: Oh ok, what, where ?! R: Relax fellas, it’s a little warmer there during this part of the year. Dudley: So, just to be sure, no need for pants ? R: It heavily depends on your body structure but I think not. Kitty: So why are we going in such a desolated and cold place ? R: The last component of course. Dudley: More specific please. R: I’ll explain when we’ll get there, until then, enjoy the flight. *In 3 hours the car arrives at the destination* R: Everyone prepare for the landing. We arrived in the approximate location of the second component. *They all exit the car. R and Jr. Take a deep inhale* Jr.: If we were not on an assignment I would be like on vacation. Dudley: A chilly vacation. Kitty: So can you tell us something about that last component R ? R: Of course. Besides the motherboard we have now with us, we lack the fuel that the machine needs in order to work. That fuel is an extremely rare and powerful one, there are only 5 liters in the world, and all 5 are hidden somewhere here, in an area of 5 square kilometers. Kitty: So how will we find it ? R: Another great question. I buried the container somewhere underground so there is no visible way we could detect it. But before I hided it, I gave it a very little odor of meat. Too little for any of us too smell. Any of us, except Dudley. Dudley *chewing butt*: Who me ?! Kitty: You seemed really bored in the last years R, hiding those things in such a manner. You could’ve just used a vault. R: Maybe, but it wouldn’t be that fun. Now Dudley, you got to smell our way to the fuel. Kitty: You can do it Dudley. Dudley: Alright, let’s do this ! *starts smelling and walking* *And so, everyone starts walking around the dense and relatively cold forests for approximately 2 hours, without any results* Kitty: For how long are we walking ? R: 2 hours, but it’s strange, 5 square km doesn’t seem like an area so hard to cover. Kitty: Is something wrong Dudley ? Dudley: Everything’s ok, but I feel hungry. Jr.: But we ate just a few hours ago. Dudley: I know, but I’m so hungry, that the smell of meat keeps appearing in my head, and I don’t know why. R: The fuel Dudley, where do you smell it ? Dudley *smelling* It’s right ahead !!. Runs a few meters. *smells again* It’s right here. *starts digging* Jr.: Friend, I’m sorry to say, we have a shovel in the truck of the car. Dudley: It’s dog thing. *smiles and continues digging* *In a few minutes Dudley digs up and finds an hermetically closed container.* R *taking the fuel*: Well, we have now all the components for the time machine. As soon as we’ll return to RUFF HQ, we’ll return you guys to your original time with a precision of a second. Kitty: But wait, when we’ll travel back, we’ll return in time but will be in the RUFF HQ, and I don’t think anyone will recognize us there. R: That’s why we need that motherboard. After you traveled time, I talked with Keswick and convinced him to make it. Everything’s planned forward. Now let’s get back home. *Everyone gets in the car and after another few hours arrive at RUFF HQ. They deliver the components and some scientists install them on the machine. Soon after the machine is ready and turned on. The portal appears.* Kitty: Well, I guess this is good bye. *Both R’s salute* R: We’ll see each other pretty soon. *Both Dudley and Kitty enter the portal* Jr.: So, if they traveled back time, doesn’t this mean they disturb the fabric of time and change our present. R: No worry, I thought of this myself and used a powerful computer to calculate all the possibilities. This practically won’t affect anyhow our lives. Jr.: That’s a great relief. R: But the time machine will vanish before us just in any second. *The machine vanished in thin air* Jr.: Too bad, I wanted to use it to take revenge on a few bullies I had in high school. *R looks with a disappointed face* Jr.: Yeah, I guess this is wrong. R: Nah, I would’ve done the same thing.*Both start to laugh* Jr.: But still, will there be any changes in our lives, as small as they would. R: Well, with their return in their own time, many villains will regain their interest in committing crimes. So, we might as well say good bye to such companies as “Booby Booster” or “Leather Lizard”. Jr.: Hmmm….. *Both R’s burst in laughs* R: Despise their good reputation, I never liked any of those companies *laughs* Jr.: Me neither *laughs* R: It’s a long day, I think I’ll go home, you want a lift to yours ? Jr.: No, my car’s in the parking. I think I’ll leave myself, I’m waited home. R: We all are. *smiles* *In the meantime Dudley and Kitty , return in their time, right in the second they got in the portal the first time. They exit the portal through the opposite direction, creating a visual effect as if they didn’t travel time at all.* Dudley: *screaming*: WHOO, We made it everyone ! Chief: Did you fall on your hear agent Puppy ? Keswick: What are you t-t-talking about agent Puppy, you didn’t do anything. And apparently, the machine isn’t working, piece of j-j-junk. *A vehicle tows the machine away and it’s driven straight in a hydro-press.* Dudley: Does anyone believe us, we traveled in the future, and R had rocket legs, and… tell them Kitty. Kitty: No one will believe us Dudley, it’s like we didn’t travel time at all. *Dudley runs up to R* Dudley: We were in the future R, you got to believe us. R: Well, I saw enough in my life and I actually believe you guys. Say, what was my future ? *smiles* *Dudley opens his mouth ready to speak* R: No, don’t tell me, I don’t want to spoil the surprise. Say Dudley, I just threw you the key to my car. I realized I need to get something from it, can you give it to me please ? Dudley: A second *searches but can’t find it* Kitty *whispering to Dudley*: We left the key at the future R. Dudley: I think I lost the key, don’t you have a backup one ? R (face palms): Luckily I do, but where did you lose it ? Dudley: In the future. *smiles* R: Now I believe you even more, what a shame. I just hope it won’t get in the wrong hands at least. There’s no telling what destruction could be done by this car if it got in the hands of a half psychotic and intelligent individual for example. Can you imagine that guys ? *laughs* Kitty: Actually yes *laughs* R: Oh, I can’t. I have yet to meet such a person, but I don’t think I ever will. THE END Category:Fan fiction